Stuck
by csicrazii
Summary: Greg gets stuck...somewhere. Read to find out were!


**Title:** Stuck

**Author:** Christine

**Summary:** Greg gets stuck…somewhere

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything, but if I did…

**Feedback:** Yes please! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me the truth!

"Come on Sara, this isn't funny!"

"You're right Greg, I'm sorry. Its not funny…its hysterical!" Sara laughed taking another picture

"Sara! Come on! Help me get down!"

Sara knew that Greg being stuck like that was a once in a lifetime thing. She thanked God she had her camera. Catherine came out of the crime lab for some fresh air and spotted Sara so she headed over to her.

"Hey Sara." She said when she got over to her

"Hey."

"What are you looking…" Sara pointed up to Greg "Greg? How the hell did you get up there?"

Sara stopped looking at Greg and waved her camera.

"Want copies?"

Catherine laughed and said "Oh ya! Does everyone else know?"

"No I haven't told them yet. You wanna go and I'll stay here to see if I can get anymore pictures?"

Sara looked back up at Greg and smiled before she left.

"Okay, I'll go spread the news. Be right back." Catherine said waving goodbye to Greg who obviously wasn't going anywhere.

"Okay Sara, enough fun!" Greg yelled

"You guys gotta see this!" Catherine said poking her head into the break room. Nick and Warrick paused their game and looked at her, Grissom looked up at her from the book he was reading and Warrick asked the question they all had on their minds.

"See what?" Warrick asked

"Follow me and you'll find out!" Catherine lead them all outside were Sara was doubled over in laughter. None of them knew what she was laughing at until Catherine pointed up to Greg. Greg had twisted himself into some weird position trying to get down.

"Greggo! How the heck did you get up there?" Nick asked

"Very good question Nick." Grissom said walking closer to Greg

"Man, this is classic." Warrick said. Seeing the camera Sara was holding he added "Sar, you got pictures right?"

Sara nodded.

"Can I have copies?"

She looked up at Greg who wasn't enjoying any of this, and said "Sure. Greg, you want copies?"

"NO! I WANT TO GET DOWN!" He shouted to the group below him.

"Alright guys, lets get him down." Grissom said.

"Aww, your no fun!" Catherine hit his arm playfully and added "Wait, how did he get up there in the first place?"

"Well…" Sara started "I bet Greg 30$ that he couldn't get that piece of yellow tape up there." She pointed to a piece of yellow tape blowing in the wind. "Being the macho man he is, he couldn't resist."

"I think you owe Sara 30$ Greg." Nick stated

"Should we call the fire department to get him down?" Catherine asked have joking half-serious.

"Do you think we could get him in the news?" Warrick laughed "I can see the headlines now: 'Local CSI Stuck in Tree"

"Ha ha. Very funny guys." Greg said, "Now get me down!"

"Ya know what, I'm getting kinda hungry." Catherine said

Getting the clue Nick added "Ya. Ya me too. Maybe we should go get something to eat."

"NO!" Greg shouted, "Get me down! Come on, enough fun! This is cruel! What did I ever do to deserve this?"

Grissom opened his mouth to answer but Greg cut him off.

"Don't answer that!" He started squirming and twisting trying to get down.

"Greg, I don't think you should…"

THUD!

"…Do that." Nick finished

"Greg! Are you okay?" Sara said rushing over to were he was laying in the grass.

"Ya, I'm fine. Woah! Sara, since when have you had a twin!" He said as he tried to get up.

"Sara, why don't you take Greg home. Shift was over three minutes ago, and don't you pass his house on your way home?" Grissom said

"Alright. Come on Greg."

When they got to Greg's house he got out of Sara's car and handed her 30$.

"Here, I never was good at climbing trees." He said with a smile.

The next day when Greg came into work he headed for the locker room. On his locker was an envelope addressed to him. He opened it and inside was 30$ and a note. The note said:

_Greg,_

_ Here's your money back. The pictures were enough._

_Sara_

He smiled as he put the money into his wallet. He opened his locker and on the door were about a dozen pictures of Greg stuck in the tree looking like some kind of monkey. There was another note. This one said:

_Greg,_

_ Told ya._

_Sara_

**_END_**

* * *

Just a little story I had an idea for when I was watching my brother climb a tree. I haveafewother storiesI need to put here so...look out for em! FYI: new part should be coming for The Call. 

Now, press that lil GO button down there and tell me what you think!


End file.
